


The Cookie Mess of 17

by alafaye



Series: 2017 December works [72]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: When James wakes up, there's been a battle.





	The Cookie Mess of 17

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 26 of the '31 days of Bond' on tumblr and the prompt 'boxes' and 'baking/decorating Christmas cookies/biscuits' at adventdrabbles.

Their flat was a mess.

More specifically, their kitchen and sitting room was a mess.

James frowned, looking around. Bows. Wrapping paper. Boxes. Tissue Paper. Flour, sugar, baking soda, chocolate. 

"For Q branch?" James asked.

Q looked up from consulting a recipe, cookie mix streaked down one cheek and flour in his hair. He was wearing a black apron that James thought might be his, but wasn't sure. "For lots of people."

James nodded. "Right."

Q smiled a little and returned to the recipe book. Already scattered around were finished batches and a few closed boxes. James picked his was through the Christmas minefield, wary of a mistake. "Cats?"

Q pointed to the closed bedroom door. "The decon on the flat was terrible. I forget how cat hair gets left everywhere."

James left that thought alone and looked over a cooling rack of cookies in the shape of snowmen, decorated with MMs, it looked like. Q hummed and closed the cookie book. "No, I think those are the last ones."

"Wait," James muttered. "Did you... Were you not sure of what to bake?"

Q grinned cheekily. "Oh, no. I usually buy a few bags of flour and sugar and some random other items and then read the recipes to choose that day."

James blinked and looked around the mess. "That's... Unique."

Q nodded. "Quite. I've just to pack up now and clean."

James shrugged. "Have fun, love. I just need... Ah, where is the coffee maker?"

Q blushed. "I... It... Well. I made some biscotti that called for coffee and I forgot about it and..."

James took a deep breath. "I'll be down the road at the cafe if you need me."

Q winced. "I'll meet you there after I buy a new one?"

"Exactly," James said. "Do not make one."

Q lazily saluted.


End file.
